


Yes, I do!

by RollZero



Series: Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Honeymoon, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Yona and her crew arrive in Xing where Princess Tao arranges her wedding. Yona and Jae-ha then spend their honeymoon in Xing along with Hak and the dragons. Part of my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series and a sequel to 'The One I Love Is You'





	1. Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to break this one up into a couple of chapters rather than just be a big one shot for the wedding/honeymoon or split it into Crimson Emerald Rays Chapters. So everything that happened during the wedding and their stay at Xing will be in this one. Also this way I can add onto it as I think of situations they can get into during their stay in Xing XD So this one shot picks up from where ‘The One I Love is You’ leaves off, which finished at Chapter 153 of the manga. Keep in mind the manga hadn’t even reached the end of the Xing Arc when I referenced and came up with the idea of Yona’s marriage taking place in Xing, so I am derailing from the canon manga here.

“Welcome to Kyuu Castle, Princess Yona!” Princess Tao greeted the Happy Hungry Bunch at her castle in Xing. Even though they arrived rather late, she was eager to show them around the place immediately.  
   
“Our father give his thanks to you.” Princess Kouren said as she approached the group. “We’ve explained to him all you have done and helped us avoid war in the process. So he agreed to all of Tao’s requests for your stay here and arrangements...”  
   
“Thank you.” Yona said with a smile… Then blinked when she processed what the princess had said. “ _Arrangements_?”  
   
“For your wedding of course!” Tao exclaimed with a wide smile, taking the redhead’s hand. “Come now, we need to get your dress ready! There are a few things left to prepare, but I have most of it set for your secret marriage to take place tomorrow, right here!”  
   
**“P-Princess Tao!”** Yona cried, blushing bright red as she waved her free hand frantically. “He _JUST_ asked me this morning!”  
   
“Guess your days as a free man are gone faster than you thought, Droopy Eyes.” Hak commented.  
   
Jae-ha just chuckled. “Well a wedding calls for a celebration and that will be perfect for us to unwind with.”  
   
“We cannot allow you to remain a soon to be mother and unwed!” Tao immediately spoke up, pursing her lips at the redheaded princess. “In Xing it is bad luck for an expected mother to not marry her lover within two weeks of finding out she is with child! You’re nearly past that due to how long he was held in prison and their recovery!”  
   
“Tao is extremely devoted to those traditions, so I warn you changing her mind is impossible.” Kouren commented before excusing herself, wanting to get away before her sister dragged her into it.  
   
“Princess Tao, the servants are ready in the other room.” Vold stepped in and bowed. “It is good to see you again Princess Yona.”  
   
“Have fun Yona dear!” Jae-ha chuckled as he waved, watching his fiancée being drug off by the Princess of Xing.  
   
“Watch out Jae-ha, they might start trying on outfits on you next.” Yoon warned.  
   
The Green Dragon sweatdropped at that. “…. Hak, how about we go for a stroll around town? I could use a drink how about you?”  
   
The Thunder Beast looked like he considered turning down the offer, as watching the Ryokuryuu go through this could be hilarious… But there was something on his mind that he wanted to do. “… Sure, let’s go Droopy Eyes.” He then turned to Kija and Shin-ah. “Watch the princess and come find us if something happens, ok?”  
   
“The princess will be fine with us on guard!” Kija said with determination as Shin-ah merely nodded.  
   
“Zeno will find Ryokuryuu and mister if needed!” Zeno offered.  
   
Jae-ha was surprised that the Lightning Beast agreed to come with him so easily, but he wasn’t going to press it as they took a stroll through the streets of Xing proper. After having a drink, they took to walking around the vendors when he finally decided to share what was on his mind. “Yona dear seemed awfully nervous with Tao dragging her away didn’t she? I’m surprised you didn’t want to stay and see how that played out.”  
   
“Right now when I’m near the princess her eyes dart all over the place.” Hak replied, looking over the different shops as if he were searching for something particular. “She’ll probably be soothed without us hanging around there.”  
   
Jae-ha tilted his head, unsure what it was the Thunder Beast was looking for. “She really is cute when she’s that nervous, isn’t she?” he chuckled, figuring Hak wouldn’t respond like normal when he’d joke about such things.  
   
But that’s when Hak’s serious reply surprised him. “Well, that is true, I suppose…”  
   
“Now that’s a surprise, well then there’s something I just have to ask.” Jae-ha placed a hand on his hip. “Since you’re ok with talking about it in the open at long last, how does it feel now that you’ve put those feelings that you’ve held secret for all these years out in the open?”  
   
Hak narrowed his eyes at that, not looking at the Green Dragon. “… _Honestly_ … I never planned to tell her.”  
   
Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at that. “… Not even back at the castle?”  
   
“Especially back at the castle.” Hak replied, shaking his head. “This is the princess we’re talking about. She’s not someone you can just irresponsibly throw one-sided feelings at. You should know, considering you said you were holding back until she returned your feelings.” He looked at Jae-ha in the eyes who nodded with that reasoning. “After a certain period, I stopped thinking things like _‘I want her to see me’_ or _‘I want us to be in love with each other’_ and stuff like that.”  
   
_‘He must have figured he wasn’t even in the same class or rightful position to even court her…’_ The Ryokuryuu seriously felt sorry for Hak there. _‘He killed off his feelings too much and moved closer to enlightenment. This child… I commend you for being able to hold out for that long, I didn’t have the strength…’_ he chuckled inwardly to himself.  
   
The Thunder Beast just shrugged and continued. “But when I did explode back there, I found it strangely refreshing. That’s when I realized that maybe deep down, I’ve always wanted to tell her. In any case, the princess has you and the rest of the dragons now, so her heart seems stable. So even if I say something, she probably wouldn’t be bothered.”  
   
Jae-ha sweatdropped at that. _‘No, I think her life is quite disrupted right now… She really had no idea you saw her that way and she’s questioning everything until now.’_  
   
“Besides she’s marrying you and expecting a child, I don’t want to get in the way of her finally finding happiness.” Hak continued. “Also, back then I never said anything because she was hopelessly in love with Soo-won, always trying to get his attention. And honestly, I wanted them to be happy, they seemed good for each other and I just wanted to stay by their side… But then after that day….” His eyes went dark just thinking about that betrayal. “… That hairpin he gave her was the only thing she reacted to the first couple of days. I thought she was still in love with him and that was why she kept the hairpin but… I realized she had moved on from that day when… She let go of the hairpin.”  
   
Jae-ha blinked rapidly at that, he hadn’t heard this. “ _Wait what?_ I mean… She told me why she kept it but…”  
   
“I guess that figures she told you but… She used it at the information broker as payment to help save you guys.” Hak explained. “At first I wanted to ask her if that was ok to let it go and not get it back…”  
   
“… Didn’t you say you wanted to smash that hairpin?” Jae-ha brought up. “… Did you want to get it back?”  
   
Hak shook his head. “… I think it’s best she let it go. Because it means the wounds from that day are finally healing and she’s moving on…” he sighed, looking up to the sky. “It’s a feeling I don’t understand myself. To the princess, that hairpin was a memory…. I’m the only one that can’t just let it go…”  
   
Jae-ha took a moment studying his features and sighed _. ‘…. Hak probably decided back in the castle to serve Soo-won just like he did with Yona… That he’d be by their side always, that’s all the more reason he buried his feelings for her. Hak is still lost in the darkness of the day of betrayal…’_ he sighed and looked up to the stars. _‘… Yona dear, you might be the only one capable of saving him…’_  
   
“But I think I have an idea why she was able to move on…” Hak’s voice brought the Ryokuryuu out of his train of thought. “The morning after she told me about you two, I saw a new hairpin with her… Meaning you gave her the strength to finally move on and turn it into just a memory… It’s why I kept trying to press you what happened in Sensui, because I noticed a change in her around then. She had been slowly changing over the course of this journey but… Something about her then seemed brighter and stronger than before, like she found a new will to herself. Ever since she met you she’d been slowly recovering herself and insisted on trying harder.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Part of me wanted her to slow down, and just let me protect her but… Part of me liked how she changed in Awa, I saw a Princess Yona I’d never seen before… And I wanted to see more of that side of her.” He smiled just thinking about how he was trembling when she stood up to him.  
   
Jae-ha took a moment before he responded. “I gave her that hairpin as a token to forge new memories… So was this the reason you accepted her choice? Because from what Yona dear told me your initial reaction to our relationship was not very favorable.” He chuckled.  
   
“Oh I still wanted to break your spine for getting her pregnant and putting her at such a risk.” Hak replied, cracking his knuckles just to enforce that statement. He then dropped his smile and turned serious again. “… But I couldn’t argue with the fact that your influence on her shows, and she seems more motivated than ever. You changed too, considering how you were so much on freedom and crap and yet look at you now, about to marry the very person you said you wanted nothing to do with most of your life.”  
   
“You could say I just saw the error in my ways.” Jae-ha joked, then waved a hand before Hak looked like he was ready to punch him. “… I told you once I’m not myself when I’m around her but… I think actually it’s the opposite, she brings out the real me, the side I don’t like others to see. She makes that unbeautiful part amazingly gorgeous. While I was never fond of being chained down ever again, with Yona I actually look forward to putting on the chains, because she has them around my heart.” He smiled as he drummed his fingers over his cheek just thinking about his fiancée. “She really has surprised me the whole time with how things played out, I really never could have dreamed of being so lucky to find her, and to have her return my love. While I’ve had my share of pleasurable company and I’ll always appreciate beauty…. It’s with her that, for the first time ever, I feel I can actually say I’ve found a home, as I’ve reached the point when I realized I just wanted to be by her side. Anywhere else feels cold and empty, whereas Yona is a bright fire that keeps me warm. At first I really was convinced it was the dragon’s blood making me feel this way but…” he sighed and shrugged his arms. “… I reached a point I didn’t care anymore if it was… And I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, similar to how you felt today, when I just accepted that I love her, even if it was going to be one sided. To be honest I was going to keep it to myself until that day it just came out… Since I clearly could see how you felt for her and that it wouldn’t be fair for me to swoop in and just take her.”  
   
“Yet that’s exactly what you did.” Hak decided to joke back this time.  
   
Jae-ha held up his hands defensively. “And I apologize for that, but can you tell me you’d be able to resist her professing her love for you and begging to keep it a secret because she knew a certain person would react poorly and she did think highly of said person’s opinions.”  
   
“…. Yeah I know why you kept it a secret…” Hak grumbled slightly. “… I would have done it too to keep her smiling… That’s why I didn’t break your bones when I found out besides the fact I had some time to think it over… _Also_ … She was so passionate the way she explained it I… Just couldn’t stay angry after a while.”  
   
“As if either of us can stay mad at her.” Jae-ha chuckled, smiling as he pat the Thunder Beast’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll take care of her Hak, and anytime you feel I’m failing at that feel free to punch me.” He winked.  
   
Hak smacked his fist into his palm. “Oh well if I have your permission then I’ll be sure to give you constant reminders...” He teased.  
   
“Now that’s much better than you having that gloomy face Hak.” Jae-ha chuckled. “So are you going to tell me what you’re looking for here? You seem like a man on a mission.”  
   
Hak blinked at that, he didn’t realize it was that obvious he was looking for something. “Oh, that was actually why I was fine with accompanying you out here… See I was looking for… **_Oh!_** ” he then found what he was looking for, a ring vendor where he looked over the selection. “… Just something that gramps would yell my ear off for, if I forgot the tradition, all that talk about Tao obsessing over it reminded me…”  
   
Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at that. “And just what tradition are you speaking of, Hak?”  
   
“Something back in the Wind Tribe, in Fuuga it’s tradition for the father or guardian of the bride to give the groom a ring to present to his wife on the day of the ceremony.” Hak explained, choosing a ring and paying for it. He then grabbed the Green Dragon’s hand and placed the small golden ring with a crimson stone and green trim around it. “All the married women in the Wind Tribe wear rings to show they are spoken for but also as a blessing for the marriage. Gramps would rip out his beard in rage if he heard that I forgot about this, since with her father gone, I am pretty much the princess’ guardian…”  
   
Jae-ha smiled at that, staring at the small ring for a moment and realizing what that meant, this was Hak’s small way of really proving he had come around to accepting their relationship. “Thanks Hak, I’m sure she’ll love it. You’re going to make big brother tear up you know!” The Green Dragon pulled the Thunder Beast into a hug, to which he protested.  
   
“Hey come on Droopy Eyes!” Hak snapped, pushing out of the hug.  
   
“I’m sure Yona dear will love this.” Jae-ha said with a smile. “And knowing it came from you will mean the world to her. She’s been worried all this time you would never accept our relationship.”  
   
“Hey like I said it’s just something that was drilled into my head and would nag at me if I didn’t do it.” Hak tried to downplay it of course. “Besides maybe it’ll help remind you not to be such a pervert with having a wife soon. Though the princess did mention something about those last couple of times I thought you went to the Red Light you actually were sneaking around with her…”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at that, placing the ring in his overcoat’s pocket. “Such places are lonely without her, because nobody can compare… You should understand that right Hak? That’s why you never would come with me, I just failed to realize that until it happened to me.”  
   
“So it took a drug to make you realize the princess is special? And here you claim to be an expert on women.” Hak rolled his eyes.  
   
“More like it took that for my eyes to open that I felt more for Yona dear than what the dragon’s blood influences.” The Green Dragon countered, then wrapped an arm around the Thunder Beast. “So, how about we go have another drink to celebrate? After all we can have our own little private bachelor party!” he joked.  
  
Hak just shrugged. “… I suppose I could take another drink, just we better not overdo it or Princess Tao will kill us for being late to the ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for those that questioned in 'When a Dragon is Born' why Yona had a wedding ring and why Mundok knew what that meant, as wedding rings weren't a thing at that time period in Japan, I had this in mind when I wrote that chapter ^^


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day Yona & Jae-ha's wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yona's wedding dress is based on this https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c1a5997425b78920bf0f819f86a8fb3/tumblr_inline_pmwir6lSZZ1vrommw_640.jpg

_Everyone was staring…._  
   
Yona felt like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was hiding from the crowd behind Vold and Algira, who had just opened the large double doors, while Tao spoke with the priest that was going to lead the ceremony, explaining that he must keep it private. Princess Kouren and Yotaka were also present, though they seemed to be on guard, standing off to the side and watching everyone that entered. There was a chance that Gobi, the high priest, could come back to strike again, or even find out about Yona marrying one of the dragons because she was currently carrying his child… After all, only a select few people had a clue why that strange flash protected Yona from all those arrows. Zeno and Yoon both speculated that it could have been because Yona was carrying the child of Ryokuryuu, and the princess couldn’t deny that possibility. But that could also put a large target on her, so she understood why Hak insisted on staying guard during this private wedding. And why he was standing right behind her, a witness to her increasing nervousness.  
   
“Princess, I’m sure we can talk to Tao about this if you really can’t go through with it.” The Thunder Beast offered.  
   
“I thought you were going to make sure Jae-ha took responsibility for getting me pregnant?” she retorted, trying to sound confident… Even though her face was far too red to attempt that and she was trembling.  
   
“Well that’s true, but not if you’re going to faint the minute you step out there.” Hak pointed out. “Also that dress looks uncomfortable if I say so myself.”  
   
Yona pursed her lips at that, he was right. It was uncomfortable and extremely tight, even with the alterations made last night. But she had to agree with Tao that it did look beautiful with its cherry blossom color. The sleeves were long and had extra fabric that hung down from her elbow to her wrist, trimmed with gold around the tip and a flower pattern that covered the sleeves, each flower varying in shades of pink. The top portion of the dress had golden lining along the pink fabric that trailed down, around her waist was a green and red sash, probably to represent the Crimson and Green Dragon colors. Beautiful gems were sown into the dress, reflecting the light of the candles placed throughout the hall, and Yona’s hair was held up by her dragon hairpin given to her by her soon to be husband. The train of the dress covered her feet on the ground and she worried a bit about tripping over it, so she lifted the skirt enough before taking a step. “I’ll manage. Besides I have you behind to catch me.” She chuckled, then looked ahead and blushed at the sight of Jae-ha at the end with the priest. “ **Oh!** I guess Princess Tao did catch him after all…” she laughed, noting her Green Dragon was dressed up in a rather fancy montsuki kimono that was colored crimson much like her hair, along with a golden trim to match the trim on her wedding kimono.  
   
“Yeah even though Droopy Eyes got away from her last night because she was busy with you, just seconds after everyone showed up for breakfast, she had Vold and Algira snatch him up before he could protest.” Hak snickered, just recalling that bit this morning put a smile on his face. “I offered a bit of help in holding him down, but I have to admit he was a bit annoying with saying he’d eagerly allow me to strip him.” The Lightning Beast grumbled as he made a face. “Then White Snake offered to make him behave and use his dragon arm to hold him down. So that got Droopy Eyes to cut the dramatics, since we all know how badly that could have turned out.”  
   
Yona sweatdropped just trying to picture that. “Sounds like it was quite the spectacle. Sadly I got rushed off as soon as I was woken up to fix my hair and get this dress on. The one hairdresser had a horrible time getting my hair to behave.” She giggled. “And Tao kept insisting it would have been bad luck for Jae-ha to see me before the wedding.”  
   
“With her going on and on about traditions it reminded me of some of the stuff gramps used to drone on about.” Hak chuckled and shook his head. “Though he would have flipped his lid about you getting pregnant before you even got married.”  
   
“ _I know, I know…_ Look I didn’t plan for this to happen ok?” Yona huffed, her cheeks turning red again as she wrapped an arm around her stomach that had been bothering her most of the morning. “Let’s just… Get this over with.” She took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking Hak’s arm as he offered and clinging onto it to help calm her nerves.  
   
“Ah here comes the miss now!” Zeno cheered as he looked up with Shin-ah as Ao squealed when she saw the princess.  
   
“Yona looks… _Pretty_.” The Seiryuu said quietly. “Ao agrees.”  
   
“T-t-t-the p-p-p-princess!” Kija’s face was bright red just seeing her.  
   
“ _Wow…_ Princess Tao really went all out to make her a blushing bride.” Yoon commented.  
   
“She looks absolutely gorgeous, so Princess Tao did a wonderful job.” Jae-ha replied, his eyes wide and completely in awe at the sight of his bride walking towards him. His cheeks burned as he smiled once she arrived and he took her hand into his. “You look absolutely amazing, Yona dear.”  
   
“T-t-thanks.” She stammered, her face painted scarlet as her heart thumped away loudly in her chest. “Y-you look g-great too.” She then let go of Hak and stood on her own, though looking terribly nervous.  
   
“I hope so, they insisted that I needed to look my best for my future wife.” Jae-ha chuckled. “After all Hak and Kija were ready to make sure I behave for today. By the way Hak, shouldn’t you be joining the others?” he raised his eyebrow at how the Thunder Beast was still lingering behind the princess.  
   
“Someone needs to catch her, after all she looks ready to faint any minute.” Hak replied, his arms crossed over his chest.  
   
“I-I’ll be f-fine Hak, really!” Yona protested, trying her best to get her heart and blush under control… And failing at it.  
   
“Alright, I’ll be close just in case.” Hak commented, going to stand over by Kija who looked ready to faint himself at the sight of their beautiful princess.  
   
“Very well then, shall we begin?” the priest asked, smiling as he placed a sake cup in each of their hands. “Drink from these cups first, as you begin your first steps to uniting together. Once you take a sip, exchange with your partner.”  
   
“Starting the wedding with a drinking party? I already like weddings in Xing.” Jae-ha joked, taking his gulp and offering his cup to Yona.  
   
“Does he have to be a disgrace at his own wedding?” Kija groaned.  
   
“Well he is still recovering from that head wound.” Hak remarked.  
   
Yona’s hands were shaking as she drank from the cup, then exchanged with her lover and drank from his cup. Once they were finished, they handed them back to the priest who placed those cups on the table, then joined the couple’s hands together, closing his eyes. “Bless them as unmoving and eternal. May their lives flourish like luxuriant trees. May they, bride and groom, together with heaven and earth, with the sun and the moon, continue to give out light and radiance. Thus we do reverently pray to the gods for their blessing on this union.” And after he finished Tao and Kouren clasped their hands together, followed by their other Xing members leaving the Happy Hungry Bunch confused at first, but they followed the example since they were not aware of Xing’s traditions after all.  
   
Yona and Jae-ha exchanged a glance at each other, one that made the redhead blush when those amethyst eyes just looked at her with love and admiration. Before they could say anything, the priest spoke again.  
   
“Now, we’ll need you both to read from this scroll as you recite your vows to each other.” The priest withdrew his hands from the couple and grabbed a parchment from the table, holding it up for them to read clearly. “It is normal for the groom to go first.”  
   
“Very well then.” Jae-ha said with a smile, looking over the scroll before reciting what was written. “This woman, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear.” He then chuckled at the end. “Oh my, the ladies of the world are going to be so heartbroken Yona dear.”  
   
“Enough with the dramatics, Droopy Eyes.” Hak grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
   
Yona just giggled. “Charming as usual.” She then went on to repeat the same vows, blushing the whole time as she did. “This man, I marry.” She took a deep breath before continuing, trying to get her nerves under control as Jae-ha seemed to beam with pride hearing her say that. “No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear.”  
   
The priest held up one more sake cup. “Next you both drink from this cup, because you are from now on bonded as one heart, one soul. As you take your first steps in life together as one.”  
   
Yona nodded as her and Jae-ha held the cup together, taking turns drinking from opposite sides until giving it back to the priest who smiled. “With that, you are officially husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”  
   
"With pleasure!" Jae-ha picked Yona up in both hands and hugged, holding her waist for support, keeping her high enough that he had to look up during their kiss, and so that everybody gathered could see Yona from wherever they stood. The Green Dragon kissed her more, spun around twice then put the princess back down, smiling wide. "I love you, Yona dear, my wife from this day onward."  
   
The redheaded princess was blushing bright red as she opened her eyes once their lips parted, having closed them while he was spinning her. Once their amethyst orbs met, her heart hammered away in her chest as she felt like she had a lump in her throat for a moment. Her mouth hung open to reply but nothing came out as she was so embarrassed over their passionate kiss in front of everyone. She kissed him once more, briefly as she finally got control of her nerves. “I love you too, Jae-ha.” She whispered, her cheeks burning as she spoke. “My _h-h-h-h-h-hu-husband_ from now on.” She stammered horribly at the end. “T-that’s going to take some time to get used to…”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at how adorable she was, her face just as red as her hair. “We’ll have plenty of time for you to get practice in my dear.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that Hak had given him last night. “And now for a little something to seal the deal, Hak told me in his village it’s tradition for married women to wear one of these on this finger I think he said…” he took careful aim and placed the ring onto the third finger on Yona’s left hand. He then leaned in to kiss her hand right where her new ring rested. “He gave me this last night with the instructions, so that everyone knows you’re spoken for Yona-chan.” The Green Dragon winked. “… And Hak’s subtle way of accepting our marriage, as it’s meant for a blessing.”  
   
Yona gasped as she blushed madly, her heart stopped as her hand trembled while her new husband explained this ring to her. She quickly turned and caught a glance at Hak who was smiling warmly at her but merely shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. The princess’ eyes filled with tears when she saw that ring, she knew the Wind Tribe had this tradition from a talk with Mundok long ago. She had been hiding her relationship from her bodyguard for so long because she was worried he would never accept her choice or the Ryokuryuu himself, yet here he had done this. It meant so much to her, especially considering that just a day passed since Hak confessed his feelings to her, and rather loudly at that. The princess was certain that the Thunder Beast was angry with her over this relationship, and also because she had been ignorant and blind to his feelings for all this time… Then, like a flash of lightning, the idea hit her that maybe Hak really thought it was impossible for him and Yona to ever be together? Did he really think so little of himself, care so much about their status? Was it because she was the princess he swore to protect that made him claim he didn't expect anything? Although to be fair, that confession came out in the heat of the moment and apparently he thought that she would be fine now… even though he managed to make Yona question everything she knew about their friendship. She smiled at Hak, holding back her tears and mouthing a word of thanks to him, one she’d express later for sure.  
   
“Such a beautiful moment for the little miss.” Zeno smiled as Shin-ah nodded in approval.  
   
“T-the p-p-princess is married… I can’t believe it…” Kija was still blushing madly, looking ready to faint.  
   
Hak supported him with one hand. “Easy White Snake, with the way you’re acting I’d swear you were the one walking down the aisle with her.”  
   
“ ** _W-W-WHAT? M-M-M-ME B-BUT I-I C-COULDN’T_** -“ Kija started babbling like mad.  
   
Yoon sighed and shook his head. “This coming from the guy that just shouted his love confession yesterday to the bride.”  
   
“I’m so happy for you Princess Yona!” Tao came rushing up to the couple right away. “Now we must hurry to the dining hall as I’ve prepared a celebration!”  
   
“ _Celebration_? But I thought this wedding was a secret?” Yona asked, blinking a few times.  
   
“Only we few know it’s to celebrate your wedding.” Princess Kouren chimed in. “The rest of the people of Xing think this celebration is merely to commend you for saving our country from war.”  
   
“Yo-nyan you’re a hero in Xing now.” Algira said with a smile. “The people wish to thank you.”  
   
“It is true, after all had you not helped make sure negotiations happened between our countries, many lives would have been lost.” Vold added.  
   
“See Yona dear? You are so amazing we have multiple reasons to hold a celebration in your honor.” Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her cheek as he held her close.  
   
Yona flushed as she felt so embarrassed with all this attention on her. “It wasn’t just me, after all. Hak helped with the Wind Tribe and Princess Tao by wanting to find a peaceful solution in the first place. We all worked together to reach this outcome.”  
   
“That’s true, but you’re the one that just got married!” Tao pointed out, grabbing the redheaded princess by the hand. “Now come on let’s get to the banquet!”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled as he watched his new wife getting pulled away, he quickly followed along with the rest of their group. In the dining area after several speeches and words of thanks to Yona, they all began the wonderful feast, which was followed by the people of Xing celebrating the occasion with a ballroom dance.  
   
Several of the Happy Hungry Bunch were asked to dance, Hak kept on insisting on being alert and turned the women down, Kija was far too nervous and stayed by Shin-ah, Zeno joined in a few dances and Yoon got dragged into several.  
   
“Would you do me the honors, Yona-chan?” Jae-ha asked as he winked at his bride, extending his hand once she was finished with her meal.  
   
“Watch out Droopy Eyes she might take out your feet with her chicken dance.” Hak warned.  
   
“ ** _HAK!_** ” Yona growled at her bodyguard. “I do know how to dance!”  
   
“Well you should after all those lessons that you dragged me into being your partner.” The Lightning Beast groaned at the memory. “My feet still have scars from all the times you stomped on them.”  
   
Yona huffed at that, sighing as she recalled her lessons back in the palace. Hak and Soo-won were always asked to watch her or join as a partner and she’d always grab Hak, worried she’d freeze dancing with Soo-won but then Hak would complain when she’d mess up or step on him, so the lessons were always cut short.  
   
Jae-ha just smiled as he got them into position. “Well then just aim for my right leg my dear.” He winked, wrapping one arm around her waist while leading her into the dance. “Or I could just carry you like this.” He joked, lifting her slightly above the ground, thanks to their height difference it just brought her closer to his face as he twirled around the dance floor. “ _After all I promised to be your legs and it’s a husband’s duty to carry his beautiful bride_.” He whispered into her ear, his nose nuzzling against the hairpin he had given her.  
   
“A-across the threshold.” The princess corrected him, blushing bright red as her heart raced. “I-I’m fine, really Jae-ha.” She tried to get her blush under control as he placed her back down and they resumed their dance. Though all the twirling got her a little dizzy and she lost her footing at one point, but was able to recover.  
   
“Are you alright Yona dear?” Jae-ha noticed her wavering in balance and was concerned.  
   
“I’m fine, really.” Yona shook her head. “It’s just… You know, the baby and all. With all the excitement over the last couple of days it’s been catching up to me. Sara told me it’s normal for my stage in the pregnancy so it’s fine.”  
   
“Yes I was speaking with her yesterday when I got back with Hak.” The Ryokuryuu nodded, smiling at her. “ _After all I just had to find out if it’s safe to continue making love to my new wife with her expecting..._ " he whispered, winking at her as he brought her hand up to kiss.  
   
“ **J-Jae-ha you asked her that?!** ” Yona squeaked, trying her best to keep her voice down. She was blushing madly now but she had to admit she wondered that herself… And didn’t ask the healer due to the embarrassment of it. _“…. What did she say…?”_  
   
“That it’s perfectly fine as she’s taken care of many families here in Xing that the wives said their husbands couldn’t keep their hands off of them all the way up to a few weeks before the birth and their children were perfectly healthy, in fact she joked that the ones that had made love more often the wives were happier and in much better health during the pregnancy and after the birth.” Jae-ha chuckled, recalling the conversation. “Just that I shouldn’t stress your back too much and watch it with certain positions. I found it quite refreshing as usually I heard most men avoided their wives during pregnancy in fear of harming the unborn child. I already like Xing’s take on it so much better.”  
   
 _“You would.”_ Yona giggled at that. “Sure you and Hak won’t have too many drinks at the party before then?”  
   
“Oooohhh are you tempting me to steal you from the party already Yona dear?” Jae-ha smirked, leaning in closer so that their noses were touching. “ _After all I’d much rather get drunk on you, my lovely wife.”_  
   
Yona felt her face explode into a blush when he said that, her heart was going to take a while to get used to him calling her that and the way he kept whispering it so nobody would hear she swore made it worse. But she gulped and tried to build up the courage to reply, fluttering her eyelashes. _“… W-well why wait then…?”_ she looked around to see most of the people of Xing were either busy drinking or dancing so most eyes weren’t on them at the moment. “A-after all I do feel dizzy again…”  
   
The Green Dragon caught on to her hint at the end, lifting her up into his arms. “ _Say no more love_.” He purred at her ear, strolling over to Princess Tao. “Yona dear here is feeling a bit exhausted on her feet so I’m going to take her to her room to rest.” He said as the official reason they were leaving the party, but the Princess of Xing along with those that attended the wedding knew very well what the bride and groom were up to.  
   
Tao giggled as she watched the Princess of Kouka and her Ryokuryuu head off to their room. “Well that was to be expected they want to be alone.”  
   
“Eh, Droopy Eyes has probably been dying since they came out to be alone with the princess.” Hak shrugged, taking another drink. “It wasn’t like they really got to celebrate getting engaged or anything like that, so he’s got to be ready to combust by now.”  
   
“It appears the rest of your crew is tired out as well.” Princess Kouren pointed out, as by this time Kija had passed out leaning against Shin-ah once he had a few drinks, the Seiryuu himself dozing off he leaned against Zeno who already had passed out on the table. Yoon was exhausted from the females that dragged him onto the dancefloor and had passed out once he found a chair to sit down at. Algira had curled up with some cats and fell asleep as well, Ao napping right on his head.  
   
 _“… That idiot…_ How can he be so careless to fall asleep in a corner like that?” Vold grumbled. “Hak, I’ll assist you in taking your comrades to your room.”  
   
“Good idea, it’s best they finally get some rest after everything that’s happened.” Hak nodded, lifting the White Dragon over his shoulder while carrying the Ouryuu like a sack of potatoes. “At least the princess can finally rest easy knowing they’re all safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to ask how many of you want me to just up the rating on this fic and write the wedding night in the next chapter? Or would you prefer I write that as a separate one shot to keep this one with the lower rating and no adult scenes?


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona & Jae-ha enjoy their wedding night to the fullest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUS LEMON WARNING AHEAD IT'S THE WEDDING NIGHT FOR OUR LOVELY PRINCESS AND RYOKURYUU  
> Feel free to skip this chapter if this is not your cup of tea

Stumbling in the dark hallway of the palace away from the party, though not too drunk to stand on his own legs, Jae-ha put one hand on the door once he arrived to the room they’d be staying in, pushing it open. “ _And, here we are..._ ” He walked inside, closing it swiftly with his leg, bringing back that hand to join his other hand, which he needed to carry Yona in her wedding dress. “Now, for my favorite part of the day, or rather night.”  
   
Yona blushed madly as she rested in his arms, her heart hammering as she knew this was coming, but for some reason felt just as nervous as the first time they made love. She shook her head as she was cursing herself for tensing up at a time like this! “Of course this is what you look forward to.” she joked to hide her nerves, glad that the alcohol she had earlier during the ceremony was helping her calm down a bit so that she didn't completely freeze up.  
   
“Can you blame me, Yona dear?” The Ryokuryuu chuckled, double-checking the door before kissing her while approaching the bed, the room was easy to navigate since the servants of the castle had already lit the candles on the nightstand next to the bed when they prepared their room, and the moon was shining from the window, helping illuminate the bedroom. “ _Mmm..._ You're so lovely, and the bed is so far away, I'm not sure I can resist that long...” He whispered, attacking her neck with many fierce kisses.  
   
 _“Oooohhhh...”_ Yona shut her eyes as her cheeks flushed, arching her neck as he kissed her. “You've been holding back since you saw me in my dress, I thought you were going to combust there for a while.” she giggled. “Hak and Yoon were taking bets how long you'd last before trying to steal me away from the party if you didn't notice...”  
   
“Too true. I've lasted just about as long as I could, honestly.” Jae-ha laughed, moving in quick steps and placing his bride down on the bed, his hands immediately moving to strip her of her kimono, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he undressed her, starting with her sash and untying it to allow the fabric to loosen around her shoulders. “ _Mmmm, oooh Yona dear..._ ”  
   
" _J-Jae-ha..._." Yona shuddered with pleasure form his kisses. "... W-will it be any different, from now on...?" she couldn't help but finally voice her nerves. "I mean, we've been doing this a while now but... Now I'm your..." she blushed madly as she tried to talk about it.  
   
" _My wife?_ Yes, indeed you are, as I am your husband now." the Green Dragon replied, grinning wide. "But whether or not it will be different... That's up to you and me to decide, dearest." He said, returning higher and kissing her on the lips while rubbing her breasts through her dress, getting her ready.  
   
“ _Mmmmm_...” Yona flushed as she kissed him back, closing her eyes as she moaned deeply from his rubbing, her back arching into his hands while her body shivered.  
   
Jae-ha sent his tongue to dance in her mouth, rubbing her hard nipples with his fingers, then returning to undressing her, getting her arms free of the sleeves of her dress. He also poked her boldly, his dragon tail impatient to get out and show her some love, too.  
   
The redheaded princess flushed as her tongue eagerly accepted his, her exposed arms moving to wrap behind his neck and pull him closer. Her one hand played with his ponytail as she was blindly searching for his ribbon.  
   
The sudden hug distracted Jae-ha very effectively, so he released her dress and groped her partly exposed boobies some more, kissing her deeply and relishing that moment. “ _Mmmm..... ooh, Yona dear...”_  
   
“ _J-Jae-ha...”_ Yona moaned against his lips, her legs shifting which allowed her to press her pelvis against him, causing friction between their clothes and pressing harder against his erection. Her hand stroked his hair some more until she found and untied the ribbon, letting his long emerald locks drape over his back.  
   
" _Ooooh, yeees..."_ the Ryokuryuu moaned from their movement, moving his hips to poke eagerly and press their bodies together. "Let's keep going, it would be a shame if I shoot too soon and ruin your beautiful bridal clothes." He announced, his hands returning to undressing her.  
   
Yona flushed from that, not realizing at first what she was doing. “I-it sure is different being able to do this on a proper bed for a change and not having to worry about being caught any minute...” she giggled slightly, as now they had finally come out to their group and were married. She recalled all the times she’d sneak out of the tent to find her lover on his watch and they’d quickly make love while trying to stay quiet, always on alert so they wouldn’t get caught.  
   
“Yes, it's definitely more comfortable on a bed. And lets us last even longer...” Jae-ha chuckled, pulling back from their hug, undressing himself now to give her a break, exposing his naked chest while discarding his clothes onto the floor beside their bed.  
   
The princess blushed as she watched him undress as she helped to get her kimono off and onto the floor to join his clothes, she looked over his body and felt that blasted pressure return between her legs, which she started unconsciously rubbing together.  
   
Once Jae-ha kicked his boots off and unwrapped his green leg, he was completely naked before her, licking his lips at the sight of his wife. “Oh my, Yona dear, your legs are saying what your pretty little lips dare not speak...” He teased before climbing back on top of her, kissing her passionately and bringing one hand to open her up and finger her first.  
   
“ _Ooooohhh_!” Yona blushed terribly and moaned from the touch, squirming just a bit. “I-I can't help it... That pressure is back...” she said with a whimper as she broke the kiss for a moment to say, then went right back to kissing him hungrily.  
   
“Mmm... Then, let me help with that.” Jae-ha replied, matching her kiss as he added another finger to her inner goddess to stir up her insides. Once he parted lips with her, leaving her breathless, his mouth trailed down to kiss at her collarbone and then took one perky nipple into his mouth to suck, his hands caressing the other breast so it wouldn’t be lonely.  
   
Yona squirmed as she arched her back. “Ahhh w-watch it Jae-ha t-they’re really sensitive now…” her toes curled as her legs twitched from his sucking on her tit and fingering her core. She felt lightning course through her body as he switched to licking her other nipple, his hand that was fondling her breast now descending to caressing her stomach, making her blush as she thought of their growing child inside her.  
   
Jae-ha smiled as he left her breasts after she squeaked from how sensitive it was again, leaving a trail of kisses down to her abdomen where he planted several kisses, looking up at her seductively while rubbing and kissing her belly. “At least now we know why your body has been so extra sensitive lately, with the little one inside of you. Just let me know if you’re uncomfortable love, or if you need a rest.” He winked at her. “You know I’ll stop if you ask me to.”  
   
Yona blushed madly, recalling the one time she did tell him to stop and how he was such a gentleman that moment, right after she had done certain things to his dragon leg that made _HIM_ blush for a change. “R-right… It’s just…” she smiled and placed her hand over his over her stomach. “… It’s a special moment for us since… You know, finding out that I’m….” she was a bit at a loss for words, looking away embarrassed.  
   
“That you’re carrying our love child?” Jae-ha finished for her with a chuckle, kissing at her bellybutton. “That’s true, we hardly got a chance to even celebrate our engagement let alone the news of your pregnancy.” He smiled warmly at her, kissing her belly again while rubbing. “Especially since you’re already pregnant with our precious little treasure, now we don’t have to be careful anymore for a while… Meaning no more pulling out or withholding some pleasure love, we can let loose to our heart’s content to relieve your pressure and keep going until you’re completely satisfied. Even if it takes all night.” He purred, planting butterfly kisses on her tummy, his fingers still exploring her insides. “If you were a virgin bride it would hurt the first time, but since we’re past that part, you can drown in nothing but pure pleasure my love.”  
   
Yona felt her cheeks burn from his words, as her heart quickened in pace. _“… Treasure huh?”_ she smiled, surprised to hear him call their child that, considering how much she feared his reaction before he found out.  
   
The Green Dragon chuckled. “Well I am a former pirate, after all. It seems fitting to call something beautiful we created together my precious treasure.” He pressed his lips against her stomach once more, his eyes beaming with pride. “Just like now you’re my beautiful wife, and everyone can know that I’m your chosen man.” He lifted himself up to lean forward and catch her lips in a deep kiss, removing his fingers from her pussy that were coated in her juices as he rubbed his erection over her lower lips, missing on purpose, but teasing her clit instead. He held her close and cuddled as they locked lips in a deep kiss.  
   
“ _J-Jae-ha…”_ Yona breathed as she broke the kiss to pant heavily for air, her hips thrusting as he rubbed against her, between her legs just aching for them to become one.  
   
It just amazed Jae-ha that here this woman so full of love for him was now his wife, pawing for him and just as lustful as he was for her. “You’re so beautiful... So sexy... And so, _mine_!” he moaned out, his eyes sparkling with lust, claiming her lips again and sending his tongue to play, rubbing his cock forward and back over her pussy and clit a lot, making the little numb twitch.  
   
“ _Mmmmm!”_ Yona welcome his tongue, blushing madly when their eyes met that sent her heart soaring. Her hips thrust forward again, desperately trying to get their lower bodies to connect.  
   
“ _MmmmMMMMMmmmm..._ ” The Ryokuryuu moaned into the kiss, then chuckled. “Oh, silly me. Here you go, love.” He was waiting for her to ask for it, and that movement was exactly the sign he wanted, so he took aim and thrust inside her pussy again, all the way to kiss her womb.  
   
“Ooooooohhhh!” the princess moaned deeply, flushing as she looked at him. “Y-you... Y-you tease you...” she whimpered a bit, glaring slightly at the pervert.  
   
Jae-ha smirked. “I loved the way you show you want it, you moved your hips like you wanted to catch me by my dragon tail, love.” He teased more, while starting to thrust inside her, rubbing her breasts with his hands.  
   
Yona blushed madly that he called her out on it. “.... W-well I-I couldn't exactly ask for it with your tongue down my throat....” she pointed out, looking away embarrassed as she moaned from his thrusts and rubbing. Her legs wrapped around his back tightly to keep him closer to her, making him blush and squeeze her tits in return while speeding up his thrusts.  
   
The Green Dragon raised an eyebrow, grinning like a cat. “ _Ooooh_? Well you could've used your hands, or broke the kiss to tell me to ram it inside till your belly burst, for example.” He suggested, teasing her more.  
   
“ ** _I CAN'T SAY THAT!!!_** ” Yona's eyes widened as she shouted, blushing _briiiiight_ red followed by a loud moan as she felt her walls cling to his member.  
   
“I know, but that's what makes you so cute.” Jae-ha chuckled, shuddering from the pleasure. “... Although, I bet you just imagined it, didn't you?” He teased, keeping a steady speed so they could talk during sex.  
   
Yona blushed madly at that one. _“.... Maybe....”_ she decided to say, averting his eyes, though her muscles gave his dragon tail another squeeze.  
   
“Ohh Yona-chan, you're so adorably shy.” Jae-ha smiled and switched to assaulting her neck with kisses, leaving her mouth free to moan as much as she wanted, thrusting at different angles to pleasure her entire womanhood.  
   
“Ooooohhhhh!” This made the redhead moan out from his kissing and thrusts, she arched her neck as he did and squirmed beneath him. Then he hit one of her sensitive spots and that drove her over the edge, her pussy clamped down on his cock as she hit her first orgasm for the night. “ ** _AAAAHHHH JJJJAAEEE-HHHAAA!!!_** ”   
   
“ ** _Ooooh LOOOOOOOOVE!_** ” Jae-ha shut his eyes and cried out, that clamping pushed him over the edge too, and he exploded with her, the newlyweds coming together as he shot a geyser of sperm, filling her up. “ _Oooooh baby, yeah... It feels like heaven being able to release inside of once you again…_ ” He moaned and kissed her softly, slowing down his thrusts to let her recover, but not stopping entirely... This was gonna be a _looooong_ night.  
   
Yona panted heavily as she returned the kiss, smiling at her husband. “ _Oh Jae-ha..._ It felt so good… Just like the first time. I love you…” she moaned, snuggling together with him as he rolled over to not have her crushed under his weight, smothering her in kisses and caresses as he did.  
   
“I love you too, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha whispered between kisses, showering her face with them and cuddling her close.  
   
Yona blushed madly as she kissed him back, still snuggling with him as she felt him twitch inside her as they were still connected. “J-Jae-ha you're going to smother me!” she giggled from his words and kisses.  
   
The Ryokuryuu grinned and tickled her sides as he continued to kiss every inch of her blushing face. “Of course I am, and you're just so cute and sexy I could simply eat you up!”  
   
That made his new wife blush a deeper shade of red. “ **Jae-ha!** ” She swatted his chest playfully for that one.  
   
“Ha ha! Oooh you're too adorable.” he laughed at the smack, changing from tickling her to caressing her hair and back. “I love you so much... I just want this moment to last forever.” He found her lips once again, smooching passionately. “Mmmm... I love you, Yona dear...”  
   
“Ooooohhhh... I love you Jae-ha...” Yona moaned, her legs wrapping around his back to pull him closer as she felt her husband twitch and slowly move inside her once again, he continued their kiss while pumping cheerfully and changing the angle to hit her different walls, holding her hips and groping her ass now and then.  
   
“Mmmm I love it when you cling to me so much Yona love…” The Green Dragon hummed against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging tightly. “It’s like you don’t want to let me go and are begging me to release inside you again and again until the little one has a twin or something.” He joked.  
   
Yona blushed terribly at that. “Why is it you always seem to know just how to make me so...” she muttered, her eyes straying off to the side when she broke the kiss.  
   
“It comes with experience... And also, I have a reputation to keep up.” Jae-ha joked, kissing her neck while she looked away, his hands moving up to rub and squeeze her breasts again.  
   
" **AH!** " Yona moaned and squirmed under him due to him squeezing those sensitive buds. “They don't call you a pervert for nothing...” she though smiled as she looked back at him, fluttering her eyelashes. “... But I love you anyway and wouldn't want you any other way, Jae-ha.”  
   
" _Ahhh_.. that's my Yona dear." The pervert blushed this time, kissing her again and speeding up his thrusts, pumping her fast, hard and deep, enjoying their wedding night to the fullest as she moaned in pleasure each time he hit one of those spots buried deep inside her. Her muscles were squeezing him tight and her clit was twitching in pleasure. “ ** _Yona!_** _I'm..._ Almost at my limit!” Jae-ha warned, shutting his eyes, he wanted to cum so badly, but also to last as long as he could, wanting to make up for all the times he had to cut her pleasure short by pulling out in fear of impregnating her, he couldn’t help but feel that was such a wasted effort considering she was already with child.  
   
“ _Jae-ha..._ ” Yona moaned releasing one of her arms around his neck and bringing it to caress his cheek as she blushed. “ _P-please I want it..._ ” she finally asked, trying her best for once to say the words he often tried to get out of her.  
   
Jae-ha blushed even more and his eyes widened. “ _Yona..._ **OOOOOH LOOOOVE!** ” He couldn't take it, all his resistance vanished immediately as he changed their angle by rolling over and pinning her down to the bed, his hips becoming a blur as he thrust faster into her core to bring her further pleasure. All he could think about was satisfying his wife’s wish, so he went ahead and discharged a fresh load of hot sperm inside her once he reached his limit. She mewled loudly as he filled her up and her hole was squeezing him tight with her climax ensuing, milking every drop. “Oooh Yona darling, your pussy is squeezing me so _tiiiiight_!” he cried out, staying like this until he shot every last drop. His body was shuddering from pleasure, hugging her again as he relished the feeling from his afterglow.  
   
Yona was blushing a great deal too, smiling at him as she hugged him back. “I-it's just showing how I-I... I don't want to let go of you...?” she said timidly, sounding not quite convinced at her words worried her attempts at flirting would fall flat.  
   
But the Ryokuryuu seemed to like it as his cheeks were still red seeing his blushing bride attempt to tease him back. “So true... And I'm glad you can finally say what your body's been telling me this whole time.” he brushed her cheeks with both hands, kissing his wife again, staying hard despite the load he just released, eager and ready for more. He rolled over during their kiss, to end up under Yona, and groped her ass with both hands, even giving her butt one smack for good measure and making her yelp.  
   
“I-I just feel a little more comfortable knowing that we're actually completely alone for once...” she admitted.  
   
“Yes, that is quite a luxury.” Jae-ha agreed, rubbing his hands over her body and enjoying her laying over his chest. “And for once we’re not limited to merely one load or two, we can keep on going and going without a care in the world until we pass out in blissful pleasure.”  
   
“It would be nice if the next time we’re at an inn we could have our own room so that… _Well_ ….” Yona flushed and looked away. “You know… We don’t have to sneak off to…”  
   
“Well we did become experts at hiding it when they didn’t know, Yona love.” Jae-ha chuckled, recalling all the times they met in secret. “But I have to admit not having to keep our voices down and being without the fear of getting caught does make some beautiful moments come out of you my darling wife. I swear you were trying to make me blush back that saying such lewd things, and it is working hearing my timid princess finally say all those naughty words she always protested she can’t say!”  
   
“ **J-Jae-ha!** ” Yona blushed madly, smacking his chest again. _“.... If I wanted to make you blush I'd do something else....”_ she looked to the side, groaning as she felt his cock shaking inside her, sometimes she wondered if he ever went soft.  
   
This piqued the Green Dragon’s interest, especially since she was blushing so badly just thinking about it. “Mmmm, something else, like whaaat? _Tell meeeee!_ ” He pleaded, groping her ass and thrusting faster and harder than before.  
   
Yona mewled due to his actions, taking a moment to find her voice. “W-well you did say before y-you’d like it if I did… S-something that takes a lot to work myself up to but it’s worth it to convince you it’s not ugly…” she was being cryptic, but her eyes strayed towards his dragon leg which gave away what she was thinking about.  
   
“ _Something that’s not ugly...?_ Oooh, oooh! You mean **THAT** , Yona dear?” Jae-ha's eyes widened and followed her look to his own dragon leg, blushing from the mere mental image from the last time they bathed together and how she showed his leg such love. “... I swear you want to make me blush, you kinky cute wife, you!” He freed one hand to pet her on the head, his other staying on her ass to keep her steady during their riding position.  
   
Yona blushed madly as she looked at him in embarrassment. “.... If I am getting kinky it's all your fault, you... y-you perverted h-hu-hu-dragon!” she retorted, as she stammered way too badly she changed what she was going to say last minute, her pussy giving his cock another squeeze as if tightening in time with her blush.  
   
“Ooooh, you're so _looOOOOOOOOVE_... lovely!” Jae-ha moaned loud, and promptly exploded inside her, shooting his load into her pussy, then finishing his sentence anyway. “And I am honored to be your perverted husband.” He finished for her with a grin, winking at her.  
   
" _Ooooohhh_!" Yona moaned out loud, groaning as her womanhood milked as much of his love juices as it could before loosening though not orgasming again this time. She blushed madly at that, but smiled. “Of course you would be.” she giggled, leaning in to kiss him.  
   
Jae-ha kissed her back, petting her head with one hand. “I love you, Yona dear... And, since I'm already on my back, this seems like the perfect time for you to show me what you've been meaning to do.” He suggested, grinning wide.  
   
Yona giggled at that, blushing from the pet as she slowly lifted herself off his member, their combined fluids dripping out of her and onto the bed. “I love you too Jae-ha... And a-alright.” she then scooted herself down on the bed a bit, sitting on her knees as she leaned in and kissed at his right knee, just where the skin blended with human and dragon scales, her hands caressing the heel of his foot as she raised it just a bit.  
   
Jae-ha crossed both arms under his head and let her do as she wanted, shuddering from the pleasure of her warm lips against his skin. “Ooooh, Yona dear... You really are a perverted woman, to show such love to a monster's leg like this.” He grinned, his cock shaking, still fully hard thanks to her efforts.  
   
Yona blushed from that one, lifting his leg a bit to press his foot right against her naked breasts. “.... W-well then no wonder I-I married you, everyone knows you're a pervert.” she retorted.  
   
“Exactly so... _Aaahh, Yona love, that feels so good_.” Jae-ha moaned, his toes moving slightly, touching her breasts.  
   
Yona flushed from that, her heartbeat going rather fast as she pressed her tits together with her hands against his foot as she pressed her lips against the top of his foot. Which the Ryuokuryuu then tried moving his foot to push into her breasts, but slowly, to not break her hold on his leg.  
   
“ _Ahhh_ …” the princess blushed and let out a soft moan from his foot moving, she then kissed from his foot back up his leg, caressing the back of his leg with one hand while the other tried to keep his foot steady by holding it by the heel. She then licked her way back down, to his toes and moving her one hand to caress his foot gently. She looked up every now and again to see her husband giving several soft moans and the occasional purr of her name, waiting patiently and letting his wife do whatever she pleased to him. But he was clearly enjoying it, shuddering, and even more obviously, his cock twitching and pointing straight up thanks to her caresses.  
   
Smiling at that, Yona continued her kisses and caresses, judging by his moans which spots seemed particularly sensitive to him. She slowly moved her face to his large toe and took it into her mouth, sucking like she would if it were his manhood.  
   
Jae-ha blushed and his eyes widened at the feeling of her mouth wrapping around his toe and sucking on it. " _Yona dear..._ How... Do I taste?" He asked, blown away how sexy she looked right now. She had done this once before when showing his leg some love, but it still amazed him seeing her do something so bold and naughty.  
   
Yona blushed as he watched her, pulling back and her eyes looking away embarrassed. "G-good... I-I ummm.... I-if that's too weird I mean it was something I wondered and last time you had that really c-cute look on your face when I did it...." she started stammering, losing her nerve suddenly.  
   
Jae-ha picked up, but then shook his head. "Look, you're asking the pervert if what you're doing is too weird, do you really think I'd miss out on this? I love it when you try new things, and it does feel good, even if this isn't the same as my dragon tail, it's a nice feeling." Having said all this, he reached down with one hand and wrapped his fingers around his penis, the thumb resting on its head. "So keep it up, and I'll try to keep this monster under control, alright?" He grinned, his cock twitching eagerly. “I’d hate to go and shoot all over your lovely hair again like last time and end it so soon. After all, I can’t help this look on my face when my innocent looking princess of my heart violates me of her own accord.”  
   
Yona blushed madly at his words, her eyes straying to his dragon tail and then back to his eyes. “W-we’ve been over that I did not v-violate you last time! ... And I like exploring new things with you, after everything you've taught me.” she giggled, moving to take his next toe into her mouth and sucking that one, and continuing until she repeated this process to each single digit.  
   
“You’re so cute, but you still dominated me and I loved every minute Yona-chan.” Jae-ha chuckled and moved his toes slightly, to play with her tongue while they were in her mouth. “Indeed, and as we explore them together, you continue to surprise me, Yona dear... I'm excited for the surprises still to come now that you’re my lovely wife.” He blew a kiss her way, holding himself without stroking, just to contain his passion and not burst too soon, even without using his cock, it was building up from the attention she paid to his dragon leg.  
   
“W-well you surprise me all the time s-so it's nice to surprise you back...” Yona saw that kiss and blushed again, she then moved to the bottom of his foot, switching between licking and kissing.  
   
“It is nice... Ooh? I can't see you Yona Dear, what are you planning?” Jae-ha asked, with her moving to the back and heel, his foot was blocking him from seeing her face.  
   
Yona didn't respond as her lips were too busy kissing and her tongue licking down to his heel, then moved to kiss the back of his leg up to his knee and eventually to his thigh, her head now just inches from his dragon tail. The Green Dragon unwrapped his hand from it, leaving it twitching and pointing straight at his wife, but still holding the base, just in case. “ _Mmm, oooh love... Keep going_.” He moaned and encouraged her.  
   
Yona flushed as she slowly moved closer, once she did she pressed her lips against the tip, moving her hand to stroke his cock with one hand while her other hand wrapped over his, her rubbing allowing them both to stroke the base of his dick together.  
   
“ _Ooooh... Yeeessss. Thaaaaat's my wife.”_ Jae-ha moaned louder and brought his other hand to pet her head while stroking with her and watching her suck his member. He then felt her breasts bump against him and he couldn’t resist bringing down his other hand to caress them, causing the redhead to moan and bop her head up and down his shaft.  
  
  
Yona moaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, sucking on the rest as her hand moved to caress his balls, drawing circles around them. Overtime she had learned several tricks with her husband and just where to touch and suck to make him moan, and tonight he was louder than normal since usually by now he’d clamp his mouth shut to stifle his moans. But tonight they finally had the freedom to express their emotions and lust to the fullest, and judging Jae-ha’s reactions by the sounds he made helped Yona better than usual. Not to mention her nerves were better at ease not having to be so tense and alert so they wouldn’t get caught.  
   
“Yona, I'm.... I'm _coooOOOOOOOOOH_!” The Green Dragon cried out and blew his load, squeezing her breasts with both hands, he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
   
“ _MMMMM_!!!” Yona blushed as she drank down his seed, eventually having to pull back which got some of the remainder sprayed onto her face.  
   
“Oooooh, that's so.... That looks good on you, Yona dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, petting her head again and just loving the view of his wife covered in his sperm.  
   
Yona panted heavily as she blushed from his petting, opening her eyes and looking at him. “H-how was that...?” she asked, still a tad nervous but she was getting better. “A-any other time I try to work up my nerve like that we usually get interrupted... So it has been a great relief, finally being alone to....”  
   
“... Yes, it is nice to not have to worry about anyone interrupting us.” Jae-ha agreed, petting her more as he leaned in to lick some of his love juices off her face. “And that was simply amazing, Yona dear. I could feel you pouring all your love into that blowjob, and into loving my leg before. I feel... _Special_ , thanks to you.”  
   
Yona blushed madly as she looked at him. “I'm glad I can finally give that back to you, because you make me feel special every time we... You know…” she looked at him timidly.  
   
 _“... Yes, go on.”_ Jae-ha smiled and nodded to encourage her, he wanted to hear the princess say it with her own words.  
   
Yona flushed even worse as she tried to force the words out. “... E-each time we.... Well... M-m-make l-l-love...” she decided, still too nervous to say _'sex'_ exactly. She gulped as her cheeks continued to redden. “I just feel so special and loved... Especially when you’ve so sweet and gentle, even asking permission when I-I clearly want it....”  
   
“Yes, I love those times too. I'm glad I can make you feel special, because you're the princess of my heart and I want to worship you with everything I've got.” Jae-ha announced, chuckling, his cock twitching and getting hard again. “And look, I can still keep going, with that sweet permission of yours of course. Being a man all about freedom knowing you want it is important to me, Yona love, so hearing you cry out how badly you want it just tells me how much you love me.”  
   
 _“Jae-ha….”_ Yona's face turned bright red from that, flushing as she noticed his dragon tail. "I-I noticed that, I always knew you said you had a strong stamina but I never could test it because we’d usually get cut short." she giggled, her legs rubbing together again from that itch. She looked though like she wanted something as she averted her eyes. _“... Jae-ha, would you like to....”_ she stopped herself though, still embarrassed. “Errr... W-what should we try next?” she changed her mind about asking midway, her hand still stroking his member.  
   
“Well we have a couple choices... and from the way you're twitching there, I really shouldn't keep you waiting.” Jae-ha laughed, moving his hands to grope her breasts again, but then smirked. _“... But, hey..._ is there anything particular you'd like me to do next? It's our wedding night, and I'm your husband, so please don't be shy, Yona dear.”  
   
Yona moaned as he groped her breasts, blushing madly as she looked back at him with rather pitiful eyes as she was trying so hard to get the nerve to ask him. “ _Well I...._ There is something but.... You already.... It might... _Taste weird..._ ” she stumbled over her words.  
   
“So, there is something after all, hmmm?” Jae-ha picked up, rubbing her nipples with his fingers as he raised his eyebrow. “ _Taste weird?_ Are you asking me to suck on your toes now Yona darling? Because I’d gladly return your kinky favor if you have a foot fetish or something…” He misunderstood completely.  
   
“ ** _H-HUH?!?_** ” Yona's eyes widened and her blush covered her face while she was moaning due to her sensitive buds reacting to his rubbing. “N-no I meant for you to d-do the same thing back to me that I just did to your d-dragon tail but it already put that stuff in there so it's going to be all weird and I....” her own outburst embarrassed the hell out of her, and she quickly looked away as her legs rubbed together.  
   
Jae-ha was slightly confused at first by her response, his eyes trailing back to noticing her legs rubbing together and her pussy leaking fluids. “ _Huh_? The same thing back to... **_OOOOOH IIII GET IIIIIT!_** ” his eyes widened and he licked his lips, twice, thrice even, then grinned wide. “Finally you ask for what you want! Alright, then I'll gladly satisfy you with my mouth, Yona love!” He announced, letting go of her breasts and felt her reddened cheeks with both hands.  
   
The princess blushed terribly, her cheeks burning under his hands, she looked at him completely embarrassed yet shocked at his reaction. “.... Y-you mean it won't bother you that your.... Well.... _Stuff_ is in there already?” she asked, slightly confused by this, but rubbing her legs together still as that pressure was getting worse.  
   
“If something like that bothered me, I wouldn't deserve the title of shameless pervert that I wear with pride.” Jae-ha laughed, then withdrew his hands as he kissed her lips briefly. “Alright, Yona dear, lay down on your back and I'll come over and take care of everything.” He announced, already planning how to satisfy her orally.  
   
Yona felt her heart thump as she blushed and nodded, laying back and spreading her legs a bit for him. _“O-Ok...”_  
   
Jae-ha moved onto all fours and crawled forward, pressing his face between her legs, up close with her pussy. “You're really wet... And you didn’t orgasm during that last round. Well, now I'll definitely change that!” He announced, sending his tongue inside, exploring her womanhood. Since she was already full of his previous loads, that affected the taste, but he didn't let that slow him down, working just as passionately as if she'd jumped fresh out of her clothes and they'd only just begun their wedding night.  
   
“ _Ooooooohhhh!_ ” Yona mewled as she threw her head back in pleasure, squirming beneath him. It surprised her how eagerly he worked at her inner core, her hand reaching and stroking his hair as if to encourage him to keep going.  
   
Encouraged by her touch, Jae-ha thrust his tongue diligently, his hands rubbing her legs, thighs, and then her butt as they reached around and groped her. After everything she did for him so far tonight, he was determined to return the favor and bring his lovely wife to another orgasm.  
   
“ _Oooooohh Jae-ha!”_ Yona mewled, still squirming under his mouth and touch and her hand still on his head, her walls were beginning to tighten a bit more as her fluids flowed when Jae-ha changed tactics, he withdrew his tongue and pursed his lips, then begun to suck her with all the force his mouth could generate, attracting all her juices to flow into his mouth.  
   
 _“ **Jjjjaaaaeee-hhhaaaa**!”_ Yona cried out, throwing her head back against the pillow as she shivered and finally was thrown over the edge, spasms exploding throughout her body as she experienced her heavy orgasm, crying out her husband’s name repeatedly.  
   
 _“MMMMMmmmmm...”_ Jae-ha had to stop sucking, and switch to drinking in short, quick gulps, to keep up, blushing as he swallowed his wife’s juices and hugged her legs, using her thighs like earmuffs, not finished until he cleaned her up completely, licking his lips and smiling from between her legs as he gave her twitching clit a loving kiss. “ _Weeeell_... I dare say you orgasmed so hard there, Yona dear. And what a big one it was... You really explode after storing up so much!”  
   
Yona was breathing heavily as her mind was floating from her euphoria. She barely could comprehend his words as she blushed. “Y-yeah.... Wow that was just... _Amazing_...” she panted, she flushed as finally she looked at him, their eyes meeting as she smiled. “I love you Jae-ha.”  
   
“I love you too, Yona dear. Have a happy wedding night.” Jae-ha answered, climbing forward and cuddling with her, kissing her on the lips. “ _Mmmm_...”  
   
The princess flushed as he kissed her, noticing the taste from her womanhood still on his lips, but didn't seem to mind it as it was a mix of both their fluids together. She moaned and snuggled with him, pressing into the kiss as her heart thumped away.  
   
“My, my, just from that oral your little heart feels ready to explode my dear.” Jae-ha teased her as their lips parted, his fingers checking her inner folds and smirking as he felt moisture still there and her walls clung to his fingers. “Ooooooh man your pussy is very greedy tonight, my beloved wife.”  
   
Yona flushed at that, moaning as she felt his fingers explore inside her, but she smiled when she felt something hard poking against her thigh. “I-I think something else is very greedy tonight...” she teased back.  
   
“Guilty, but can you blame me when I’m the luckiest man alive to have taken the most beautiful woman in all of Kouka as his wife?” Jae-ha grinned wider, licking his lips, twitching eagerly against her.  
   
Yona blushed madly at that, looking away. “Oh come on Jae-ha, really… I’m not the most beautiful girl in Kouka…”  
   
The Green Dragon chuckled. “ _If you insist love_.” He kissed her once again. “… Because personally I think you’re the most radiant and gorgeous woman in the whole world, princess of my heart.” He purred against her lips.  
   
“ ** _J-Jae-ha!_** ” Yona’s face exploded into a massive blush as she squirmed in his arms. “Y-y-y-you… C-charmer.” She drew lazy circles on his chest while trying to get her nerves back under control. “You know I consider myself the lucky one here… To have you in my life and as my… M-my h-h-h-hu-hu-husband…” she looked away embarrassed again stammering so badly trying to say it, but glared a bit when she heard him chuckle. “I-I can’t say it as easily as you do… Give me time.”  
   
“Oh, definitely.” Jae-ha smiled at that response, his dragon tail pressing into her wet folds. “Any special wishes, Yona love?”  
   
The princess blushed once again, letting out a soft moan as he entered her once again. “D-didn't I already ask for one?” she looked away embarrassed, of course she still hesitated at asking directly for something particular.  
   
“That's true, but after the love you showed my leg and that blowjob, I still want to reward you for being such an excellent wife.” Jae-ha nodded, looking determined, cuddling her still and waiting for her to choose.  
   
Yona blushed terribly from that one. “ _J-Jae-ha...._ ” her heart gave a thump from that one. “W-well n-now that you mention it there was that one with me in your lap facing away from you... T-the thing we did the first time we…” she admitted, looking away in embarrassment as she recalled the first time they made love.  
   
“Oooh, yes, I remember that position very well... Would you like us to do it again?” The Green Dragon asked, smiling wide. “Should I go get my mirror like we did that other time…?” he teased.  
   
Yona just nodded once as a reply to his first question. “W-well yeah, especially since all the things you did with your hands last time....” she blushed from the memory and quickly shook her head. “N-no need for the mirror… It’s embarrassing enough.”  
   
“That's a big advantage of that position, yes.” Jae-ha chuckled, kissed her one more time, then hugged her tight while rising to a sitting position, staying connected. “Now just turn around, Yona dear.”  
   
The redhead’s cheeks currently matched her hair but she nodded, placing her hands on his legs as she slowly turned herself, moaning as she did as it stirred up her insides.  
   
“Oooooh, yeees, daaaammmnnn, this feeling... You're squeezing me so good, love!” Jae-ha moaned until she was in position, then grabbed both her breasts, rubbing her nipples and kissing at her neck as she mewled in pleasure from his kissing assault. “That's my naughty wife, yes indeed.”  
   
Yona giggled a bit at that, trying to control her blush. “A-and it's all your fault that I am like this, thanks to your lessons, y-you… P-perverted… Hu-hu-hu-....” she started stammering again, having trouble saying it so much her husband caught on and kissed her to silence her babbling.  
   
“Very true, so this perverted husband shall reward his naughty wife for putting up with all that naughtiness for so long...” Jae-ha laughed as their lips parted, sending one hand to rub her twitching clit, his other hand pushing up one of her breasts to let him catch the nipple in his mouth and suck it, his hips moving to start carefully pushing her in his lap, thrusting into her pussy that squeezed his member as she moaned loudly. “Ooooh yes, your pussy is loud and clear, Yona dear. I bet you’re so turned on by this position because it’s the one that our little treasure was created inside you…” He shuddered as he released her belly, moans escaping his mouth as his wife unconsciously bucked her hips.  
   
“ _Ahhhhh Jae-ha..._.” Yona moaned, squirming as her Ryokuryuu drove deeper into her, his mouth back to planting kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as he groped her breasts, rubbing them in time with his thrusts.  
   
“Yesss, my love?” Jae-ha purred, looking at her with eyes full of lust. “I hope you're ready for another load, because I'm not gonna stop till you're completely satisfied, I promise.” He announced, thrusting faster now.  
   
Yona moaned deeply as she looked at him, blushing madly at his words. “I-I _... I'm ready_.” her heart was hammering as her cunt gave his cock another squeeze.  
   
“Good... Then.... Here it **cooOOOOOOMES!** ” Jae-ha shut his eyes and thrust once last time, then held the princess steady while emptying the geyser of cum into her, crying out in pleasure in time with her as she was thrown over the edge at the same time, leaning her head over his shoulder as she cried out in pure pleasure.  
   
When their climax passed, Jae-ha was still twitching inside her, his hands moving up to rub her breasts while he nuzzled and kissed her neck. “Mmm, mmm... There, that's it... That's my lovely wife, cumming like a fountain.” He praised and teased at the same time.  
   
Yona flushed once again from that, moaning as she tried to steady her breathing from calming down from their heavy orgasm. “Oooohhh..... Only because you kept it going....” she muttered slightly, blushing as she couldn't think of a better comeback.  
   
“Yes, I guess I did, ha ha ha...” Jae-ha chuckled. “That's my naughty wife...” He rubbed her nipples, then leaned in to kiss her lips again, sending his tongue out to play which she eagerly welcomed, wrapping her tongue around his.  
   
As Jae-ha kissed her, he leaned back on the bed, switching from a sitting position to Yona riding him with her back resting on his chest. As he did this, he moved his hands from her breasts to her hips, holding her steady before he started thrusting again, lifting her up and pulling her back down in rhythm with his hip movements. Once his timid princess seemed to grasp what he was doing she thrust her hips to try and match his movements.  
   
“ _Mmmmm_...” Jae-ha smiled feeling her moving with him. “We're moving as one.” He whispered within the kiss, settling for a comfortable pace she could keep up with, already feeling the urge to shoot but trying to delay it as long as possible.  
   
Yona mewled as her heart hammered away in her chest. “W-we are... Jae-ha... I love you.” she breathed, then went right back into their heated kiss as her husband pumped wild into her. Her clit twitched as the Green Dragon spared one hand to rub at the little numb, causing her toes to curl as she was reaching her limit. A few good minutes of this stimulation caused her orgasm to trigger, her fluids came rushing down to wash all over his manhood.  
   
“ ** _MmmmmmMMMMM!_** ” Jae-ha kept kissing her passionately, climaxing together with his wife, his thrusts slowing down to a complete stop until he was just groping and rubbing her ass as she squirmed and turned towards facing him now as she collapsed against his chest, loving that feeling of juices dripping out along his shaft and down his balls onto the bedsheets. "Ahhhhh... That's my lovely wife, that's my Yona dear." He purred as they broke the kiss, brushing her crimson hair.  
   
Yona was panting heavily, her mind was on cloud nine as she was floating from the countless amount of orgasms she had been through now. “ _Oh Jae-ha....”_ she moaned, looking at him lovingly. “T-that last one was just so....” she breathed, unable to find the words as she settled her head against his chest, nuzzling against him.  
   
“Yeesss... I agree, love.” Jae-ha was catching his breath too, grinning wide. “And you're such a bundle of lust, once you finally climax the first round, the next ones just keep on coming, and making me shoot inside you over and over... If you weren’t already carrying the little one, I'd be surprised if you didn't get pregnant tonight." He joked, giving her stomach a soft rub.  
   
Yona blushed at that one, her heart giving a thump at that being brought up. “I-I guess that’s true.” she giggled slightly. She smiled though and kissed his cheek. “I know you don’t like to be tied down but you made me so happy when you said we’d become partners in life… It meant so much to me Jae-ha, that you chose to marry me….”  
   
“I know you've been calling us a family and even Hak says his home is with us now, but starting tonight, you and me really form a family Yona dear. And soon the little one will join us too, making it bigger.” Jae-ha smiled brightly, cuddling her on top, feeling her heart as he massaged her breasts again, his own heart thumping against her back, so warm, but calming down as he was getting sentimental and that toned down his naughtiness... _Slightly_.  
   
Yona blushed as he brought that up, smiling brightly at him. “Yeah that is true, guess it just helps to make it official.” she giggled, snuggling her head against his chest like a pillow.  
   
Jae-ha just cuddled her and brushed her hair with one hand. “ _Hey_... shall we... Sleep like this, connected?” He suggested, his cheeks turning red for a change.  
   
Yona's eyes widened and she blushed madly, but then smiled softly as realization hit her. “T-that's right... For once we can...” It had just occurred to her she never ever got to actually _'sleep'_ with Jae-ha, they usually just had their sex and had to get dressed right after, going back to whatever they were doing or to their separate ways as she’d meet him in secret during his night watch or whenever they could sneak off to be alone. She nodded, her heart thumping in agreement as well. “I-I like the sound of that...” she admitted.  
   
“I'm glad... Let's crown our wedding night this way... And if you wake up the next morning too sore to walk, then I'll be your legs and carry you everywhere you wish to go.” Jae-ha whispered, kissing her cheek and rubbing their noses together.  
   
The princess blushed madly just picturing that. “I-If I'm anywhere near as sore as last time I might have to take you up on that offer.” she admitted, flushing as she rubbed her nose back with his and recalled that time after she was rescued from Sei, they had gone at it all night while bathing in the pond and she blamed her soreness on her injuries.  
   
“It's settled then, I have to take my duties as your husband seriously, after all.” Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her on the lips softly. “Ohhh Yona darling... I love you, my naughty wife.”  
   
Yona giggled at that. “You just want a reason to carry me, or be my legs like you promised...” she teased, kissing him back. “I-I love you too Jae-ha... M-my... My b-beloved p-perverted h-hu-husband...” she flushed but was able to say it finally.  
   
Jae-ha's eyes widened and his blush grew, he nodded twice and pet his wife on the head. _“See, you can say it.”_  
   
Yona blushed some more from the petting. “N-not easily... G-give me some time to get used to it...” she replied.  
   
“Alright, I will... Plus, you'll need the time to get used to hearing me call you my wife from now on.” Jae-ha replied, kissing her crimson painted cheek that burned even worse from that reminder.  
   
“You're already enjoying calling me that, I can tell.” she pointed out.  
   
The Green Dragon smirked. “Of course I am...” he leaned his head back, closing his eyes and cuddling her. “... Oh, and if you get any naughty dreams, you can just go ahead and act on them, likewise if you feel me suddenly getting hard inside you, you can be sure I'll be dreaming about you.” He teased again, opening one eye to wink at her.  
   
Yona blushed madly at that one. “I-I-I..... I-I'll keep it in mind...” she chose to say, though clearly embarrassed. Sighing, she blew out the candles on the nightstand next to them, surrounding their room in darkness outside of the moonlight that came from the window. She then built up her nerve a bit as she kissed her husband’s lips once more, briefly before laying her head back against his chest, closing her eyes. “Goodnight.... _H-husband_.” her heart gave another thump from having said that.  
   
“Goodnight, my beloved wife.” Jae-ha pet her on the head and closed his eyes, going to sleep peacefully, exhausted and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of how Jae-ha started calling Lina his 'Precious Little Treasure' <3


End file.
